S Men Beginings:Knuckles
by halo7458963
Summary: After finding out hes a mutant and serving 2 years in the army Jimmy Knuckles goes to live a normal life.Until he figures out his brother is out to kill him.Now knuckles must assemble a team of mutants to take on his brother.....Saber claw
1. Chapter 1:The Begining

Jimmy was sleeping when he heard a crash and awoke with a fright. "What was that", said Jimmy as he hoped out of bed and ran down stairs only to see his father lying on the ground. "Father"! Yelled Jimmy. He ran to his fathers side." Its to late", said a voice in the shadows. A tall man stepped out of the shadow with a gun in his hand. "He's dead, I killed him", said the man, and at that moment Jimmy's older brother Seth ran down the stairs. He's an echidna like jimmy but with shorter dreads." hats going, on, why is dad sleeping on the floor", asked Seth

"He's not sleeping he's dead", said man. Jimmy was quietly crying by his fathers side, all he felt was anger and wanted to kill the man and of a sudden he felt a weird feeling in his hand." what's happening", said Jimmy

His knuckles started forming two sharp spikes on both hands. "RRAAAGGG", screamed Jimmy as he ran toward the man. "No, stop"! Yelled the man, but it was too late, he ran his knuckles through the mans chest and had him against the wall.

"Jimmy", screamed Seth." You killed my father"! Screamed Jimmy." But he's not your real father". Said the man" I am". Then his head dropped and he was dead due to the loss of to much blood. Jimmy didn't know what to believe or what he had done but then Seth came up to him and said" Jimmy its time we run away, run somewhere far away and start a new life". Jimmy nodded and they ran out of the house into the woods and just kept on running and running.

Over the next two weeks of stealing food and moving from location to location they learned that they were not normal. Jimmy had two sharp edges on his knuckles so he nicknamed himself Knuckles. Seth could grow his fingernails out to act as claws and he acted like a wild animal so he nicknamed himself Saber claw. One day after eating stolen food they were walking down the street and saw a poster. Knuckles saw it and kept walking but Saber claw starred at it. Knuckles looked back and said" Come on what's the hold up"." I have an idea", said Saber claw, "Come have another look at this poster".

Knuckles walked over and read over the poster."200 die in plane crash", said Knuckles confused," How is this going to help us"?" No not that, THAT", said Saber claw pointing to poster it said join the U.S Army and serve your read the poster and looked at Saber claw. "You aren't serious are you", said Knuckles. "Yeah I'm sure, we have no purpose in the world", said Saber claw", stealing food, always moving around that ends here. If we join then we will have meaning again and if we die.... well no one will miss us anyways". Knuckles thought it over for a second and finally said "Ok I'm in". Then the two brothers went off to join the army.


	2. Chapter 2:War Flashbacks,Two years later

~Two Years Later~

Knuckles was in a boat with 50 other army guys when Saber claw looked over at his younger brother. "Hey what's wrong bro"? Asked Saber claw. Knuckles looked up and said "Oh nothing". Knuckles was thinking back on all the other battles they have encountered.

~One year earlier~

Knuckles, Saber claw, and 15 other army men were pinned down in a ditch. Japanese were firing away trying to kill of the last of the U.S. army. Saber claw looked over at Knuckles and knew what he was thinking and smiled back. "Now"! Shouted Saber claw and they jumped out of the trench and started to run full speed ahead toward the Japanese. The Japanese started firing at Knuckles and Saber claw. They both pulled out there rifles and started firing at as many Japanese guys as they could, and when they ran out of ammo, instead of reloading they threw their guns to the side. Saber claw grew out his fingernails and started running like a tiger toward the Japanese. Knuckles the then grew out his claws on the end of his knuckles and followed his brother. "Gfcgsfhawsgdxwthaaaaa"!!!! Yelled the Japanese. The Japanese started firing at Knuckles and Saber claw. They dodged the bullets and when they got to where the Japanese were Saber claw started to slaughter every Japanese in sight. Knuckles were only able to kill a few enemies off. As soon as they killed all the Japanese Saber claw ran toward the leader and held him by the neck." Where the hell is your hideout". Screamed Saber claw sinking his nails deeper into the leaders neck, blood oozing out." I wont tell you a fucking thing". Said leader. Saber claw then squeezed his neck harder and more blood started coming out." WERE THE FUCKING HELL IS YOUR BASE!!!!" screamed Saber claw louder." It's in Tokyo," said the leader grasping for air. Knuckles watched not being able to do anything. "Thanks", said Saber claw "But you still die!!!"The leader looked scared. Saber claw squeezed harder then the leader screamed very loud, and Knuckles watched in horror, he has never seen his brother like this before. Then all this blood squirted everywhere and the leader screams stopped and Knuckles knew his older brother has killed him. Saber claw threw the body and looked at his brother as he walked by he saw a look in his eye. A look Knuckles has never seen before, the look to kill."Tokyo", said Saber claw "that's were we strike next, lets go back and report to commander". Knuckles followed his brother back to the base.

~Nine months earlier~

Knuckles, Saber claw, and 65 U.S. soldiers were flying over Tokyo in a helicopter. Then the troops started to parachute out of the helicopter. Saber claw was just about to jump out when Knuckles stopped him."Saber claw, try not to go berserk this time, but only when you need to". Said Knuckles. "Ok sure lil bro", Saber claw said and jumped out of the helicopter. Knuckles grabbed his rifle and jumped out and Japanese were firing in the sky and shot Knuckles parachute and he started to fall." What do I do", thought Knuckles then he remembered they were above the water. Knuckles dodged bullets as he aimed for the water and landed with a splash.  
Knuckles landed in the water next to the enemy ship that was shooting at him. The Japanese were searching the water for Knuckles when one of the Japanese soldiers looked over the edge of the boat when Knuckles jumped out and stabbed him with one of claws in the shoulder. The other soldiers looked over and started to open fire at Knuckles. Knuckles pulled out his rifle and jumped in the air and he started to open fire. He was able to kill a few and since he knew this was going to take a while he decided to throw his rifle to the side and result to his claws. After he took care of the crew he took control of the ship and turned it around and started to head for the shore when he saw 3 other enemy ships. He hopped inside the missile launcher and blew up all the other enemy ships and then started heading for the shore. Once he got to shore he noticed a lot of dead bodies: good and bad. He noticed as he walked toward the emperors palace that most of the dead bodies had scratch marks then bullet holes then he knew it was Saber claw. And he followed the trail of dead bodies and it lead to the emperors palace."Oh shit". Said Knuckles and he ran inside. The doors were broken down and as Knuckles ran toward the top of the palace he noticed a lot of guards that were killed trying to stand up to his older brother. He found the door and saw the door was busted. Knuckles neared the door he heard screams of pain and he ran full speed for the door and yelled "Saber claw, stop are mission was to bring the emperor back as a prisoner"! But at those words Saber claw killed the guy in his hand. "NNNNOOOOO", cried Knuckles. "Don't worry lil bro, it was an imposter". Said Saber claw, "common lets go". And Saber claw turned and started to walk out of the room like nothing really happened. When he passed Knuckles, Knuckles noticed the look in his eye look to when Knuckles figured out his brother's problem; his problem is that he has the obsession to kill. Knuckles took one more look at the dead body before him and followed his brother.

~Present~

Knuckles knew that in this next battle his brother would go on a rampage. The boat stopped." We arrived ", one of the guys said. Knuckles looked in his brother's eyes and he saw the urge to kill was back and Knuckles could tell that this will not be good.


End file.
